Reasons Behind the Mask
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Fox surprise to see Courage get frighten by Eustace's mask when he comes to visit the pink dog. Curious if it's a normal occurrence it surprises him with Courage's answer along with the smile. It seems even behind the mask there is a reason why Courage accepts it and he knows personally what it means.


**Arashi: I was looking at Courage the other day and seeing Cajun Fox and Courage's interactions brought this out other than with Eustace's antics of his mask and Fox may wonder why Courage allows his human to do so.**

**Disclaimer: Courage the Cowardly Dog and its characters belong to their creator. I just own the plot. There is no money made off of this.**

Warnings: Au, ooc, slight language, pre-slash, implied future character death

Reasons Behind the Mask

Summary: Fox surprise to see Courage get frighten by Eustace's mask when he comes to visit the pink dog. Curious if it's a normal occurrence it surprises him with Courage's answer along with the smile. It seems even behind the mask there is a reason why Courage accepts it and he knows personally what it means.

* * *

><p>Arriving in front of the house where Courage and his humans live, Fox smirks rather curious to see how his rival is doing since it has been while since he last seen the pink dog. Looking into the window where he sees Courage curl on the rocking chair while Eustace is in his own glaring at the dog over the paper he's reading. He makes a comment that must been heard by his wife making him scowl and glare at the pink dog who smirks a little.<p>

"Stupid dog," the old man grouches when the knocking on the door catches his attention. "Go get the door!"

Courage frowns using his nose smelling a familiar scent of a rival of his makes him sigh. He shakes his head hoping Eustace will answer it.

"Oh really," the old man said when a grin that leaves the dog slightly on edge and even though he knows what will happen next h still falls for it. Eustace pulls out a mask putting it own with a cackle, "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"

"AAAHHH!" Courage screams jumping out of the seat dashing to the door grumbling, "oohh, I hate when he does that."

He opens the doors finding Fox about to knock again pulling down his sunglasses revealing one orange eye looking with a raise brow at him.

"What? The dog ask once stepping out of the house on to the porch making sure to close the door behind him.

"Really Dog….Courage, why do you let your old human do that to you?" Fox ask confuse and a bit of anger entering in his normally laid back voice causes Courage to laugh.

"It's rather obvious if you ask me," the pink dog replies as his smile softens to one of caring amusement. "II do it because it makes him happy. I mean I know to him I'm a pain and all but it keeps him kicking especially after the last doctor's appointment. Other than he done it so long it became a ritual thing not just for him but also myself. t keeps Eustace entertain and I gotten used to it over the years. Besides its his own way he cares about me."

"Weird," Fox comments hearing this but thinks over the times and stories he heard from others of the old man antics and sees its true.

His nose wrinkles smelling the scent barely detectable on the old man before glancing at Courage to find him with watery eyes and a sadder smile. He whispers softly, "You smell it too."

"How much time does he have?" Fox ask, nodding as Courage whimpers sadly.

"Ooh, I don't know," Courage sighs. "I want to alert Muriel but I can't or know how to."

"I can help?" He offers only for Courage to shake his head.

"No I'll do it though I think she knows and in denial. I will let him have the last of his time to scare me with that mask since it has more meaning to the two of us. Thanks for coming." Courage said adding the last part softly.

"Anytime. I can hope you will have dinner with me tomorrow in case you need an ear to rant to,"

Fox said giving a sly smile using his tail to go down the dog's back making him shiver a little.

"Tease," Courage grumbles flushing a bit before going in and screams at the sight of the mask and his sometime master and friend goes on with.

"OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
